


Coming Home

by rwdaf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwdaf/pseuds/rwdaf
Summary: Phil’s away in the military and Dan is by himself with their young son, Mason. Phil promises Dan that one day he’s coming home.





	Coming Home

_Dear Dan,_

_I know I said I would be home for Christmas but I just can’t get there. I’m so sorry. I tried to get my commander to let me, I just couldn’t. It’s too dangerous for any of us to leave, and Chris can’t even leave to go see PJ._

_I miss you so much Bear, it’s unreal. There is nothing to do here anymore but sit around and wait. Wait for what though, I have absolutely no idea. It’s stupid, none of us get to go home._

_It’s not fair to you or Mason, but I’m trying, I swear I am._

_You just have to hold on, okay bear? I promise I’m coming home. Don’t let whatever is scaring you right now take control. If you’re scared I won’t ever come home, don’t let that make you think crazy okay? I am coming home._

_Just remember, even if it seems like I’m worlds apart, I’m always right there._

_Tell Mason I love him so much and that I’m sorry about this. I’ll make it up to the little guy eventually._

_Merry Christmas Bear._

_Wait before I go, is it snowing out? I know you love having a white Christmas. Take a picture and send it to me? I miss home and spending Christmas surrounded by sand and the desert isn’t very seasonal don’t you think? Also it’s like one million degrees and I swear I’m melting and no I’m not being dramatic for once._

_Okay now I really have to go. Just remember that I love you so so so much Dan. I’ll be home soon, remember that please?_

_~ Phil_

Snow fell from the London sky, coating the ground in a thin blanket. Everywhere anyone looked you could see the Christmas spirit radiating from every doorstep. People were traveling to see family; soldiers were coming home. All but one person was coming home it seemed.

Dan sighed holding the letter close, the dim light casting shadows across his face. Mason would be up in a few hours and excited for Christmas, yet a part of him would be sad that Phil wasn’t there. It was obvious. Last year Phil wasn’t home at this time either and Mason started crying when Dan handed him a present that said _from Papa_ , it took Dan hours to calm him down.

Tears welled in his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Phil leaving for the army would be tough on both of them, especially with Mason, they just weren’t expecting it to be this hard. Hanging his head Dan heard the soft pitter patter of his son walking throughout the flat.

“Daddy?” Mason mumbled, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he walked into Dan’s room. He was the spitting image of Phil when he was 6, which made this all so much harder on Dan. He smiled softly as he looked up at his son, his ginger hair was sticking out in random places.

“Bub what a-are you doing up?” Dan wiped his eyes, who was walking over and climbed onto Dan’s lap.

“I miss papa.”

Dan sighed, holding him close, stroking his hair. Mason laid his head on Dan’s chest and messed with his hand. “I do too baby. But he’ll be home soon.”

Looking out the window Dan watched the snow fall down slowly. Each snowflake taking its time before hitting the ground softly, adding onto the white blanket that was there already. Sighing, he could hear Mason start to sniffle and it killed Dan inside. He knew there was nothing he could do about it, other than be there for him and wait for Phil to come home.

-

“Was he good today?” Dan asked Ms. Betts, Mason’s teacher, as they watched Mason grab his things.

“Overall yes,” She smiled before frowning slightly, pushing her blonde hair from her face. “He did get upset at one point about missing Phil though.”

The teachers at his school all knew that Phil was away. Mason always talked about him and all the cool things he did. His papa was a superhero to him. Everyone thought it was adorable that he thought of Phil in that sense. However, Phil being the hard head he is, he doesn’t see how he’s a hero to anyone, let alone his own son. He’s always gone, how was that a hero?

“How is he though?”

“I, um, don’t know.” Dan mumbled. “I haven’t been able to talk to him much lately. Ho-“

“Is this thing on?” A voice so familiar cut him off over the loud speaker. Dan watched the teacher smile and he watched as Mason dropped what he was holding and looked at the speaker. “Hey little man!” Mason’s eyes, along with Dan’s widened.  _Phil_.

“I know I promised I would be home a long time ago Mason and I’m sorry about that. There’s a surprise for you in the office buddy.”

The loudspeaker cut off and Mason ran towards Dan. “Daddy, that was papa!!” He grabbed Dan’s hand and started dragging him towards the door quickly. Dan’s heart skipped a beat and his breath hitched. He let Mason drag him through the halls; noticing how the doors to the rooms were opening and the teachers were coming out and smiling. Some were clapping and others cheering.

Turning at the corner, the white walls were decorated in drawings made by the kids, Dan’s eyes widened when he saw him. Phil. He was in a mossy green tank top and camouflage shorts, with combat boots; and somehow he managed to get a slight tan.

“DADDY!!!” Mason screamed as Dan stood there frozen. It had been about a year since they last seen each other.

“Come here little man!” Phil yelled back and crouched down to Mason’s height, holding his arms out wide. Letting go of Dan’s hand, he ran and tackled Phil, both of them falling back onto the floor. Tears pooled in Dan’s eyes as he heard Mason start crying.

“I’m here little dude,” Phil spoke kissing his head and rubbing his back. “I’m not leaving for a long time.”

Dan watches as a tear rolls down his cheek. Phil promising Mason that he wasn’t leaving for a long time, that’s if he even had to leave again. Eventually the two broke apart and Phil stood up, staring at Dan.

“Hey, Bear.” He said quietly, smiling at Dan.

Dan ran up and wrapped his arms tightly around Phil, burying his face in his chest. A quiet sob escaped his lips as Phil held onto him, threading his fingers through his hair. Phil swayed them back and forth, Dan holding onto Phil as if he was going to leave again.

“I love you so much.” Phil whispered, lifting Dan’s chin up and kissed him softly, before Mason interrupted them.

Pulling away Phil smiled and picked up Mason, holding him between them.

“How’s about we go home little man?” Phil asked, ruffling his hair; watching Dan smile fondly at them before kissing his cheek.


End file.
